Seven Deadly Sinners
by School Escapee
Summary: The Shickibukai are cursed by the 7 deadly sins and it's up to Garp to clean up the mess as Doflamingo reaks havoc in numerous rapes. This is inspired by Lolly Dream's story "7 Sins Till Sundown" It is rated M for Rape, and Smut. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. The Story

**This is a follow-up on Lolly Dream's Seven Deadly Sins challenge with the 7 warlords of the Sea as victims to the curse and Garp on damage control. This is before Hancock met Luffy and Crocodile was put in jail so no BlackBeard! Also, Kuma can display emotions because this is before he was operated on, being turned into a robot. Since his nickname was "The Barbarian" I have him as a cranky character who shows little emotion other than his scowl (not really much of a difference from him now though) All types of criticism and corrections are welcomed so... here it is.**

Garp sighed strenuously as he had to tend to an entire ship the size of a galleon on his own while the Shickibukai were down under deck partying. He had finally gotten them in the same place on the sole requirements that-  
1. It was spacious.  
2. It was not a marine base.  
3. There were as few marines there as possible.

The marines, being the perfectionists that they are, picked only one man to do the job, and it was no coincidence that it was Garp. Sengoku specially picked Garp for this job because of two things. Sengoku said it was because he knows just how able Garp is but Garp knew it was punishment in regards to the fact that Luffy was the subject of the meeting.

A bell was rung from below deck, meaning that one of the Warlords needed to be waited on so Garp was forced to ablige. Garp ran below deck and walked into a room with a massive table with seven table settings and seven people talking about various subjects.

Moria was arguing how a mere rookie could pose no threat to him, Crocodile actually agreeing with him while Mihawk and Jimbei advised them not to underestimate Luffy's abilities. Kuma was listening to the conversation with a look of annoyance while he flipped through the bible he always carried, not really reading it, just using it as an excuse to be in the conversation without actually having to participate.

Doflamingo called out to Garp to get him another jug of rum and Garp scowled, this being his ninth jug. After Doflamingo gave the order, he went right back to flirting with Hancock, her ignoring him.

They had a one hour press conference with Sengoku on the den den mushi and after that, they were all rather cramped and went out deck to argue, Jimbei jumping off the boat to do some training along with stretches and a short leisurely stroll. He dove down deep but saw something glisten at the corner of his eye near a small coral.

He went to examine it, only to find a small white chest and took it up on board where someone else could claim it.

The box plopped on deck followed by Jimbei. "What have we here?" Crocodile said, this being the first thing of interest to him all day.

"I bet it's cram packed with gold!" Doflamingo slurred, reaching for it with his tongue hanging out, only to be side-stepped by Jimbei.

Kuma gestured silently for it with a serious look on his face but Jimbei handed it to Mihawk who grunted and unwillingly accepted it. Not expecting a trap of any sort, he slowly opened the box to have seven glowing orbs shoot out of it, striking each warlord.

Kuma was hit by Red, Mihawk was hit with Blue, Jimbei was hit with Orange, Crocodile with Yellow, Doflamingo with Pink, Hancock with Purple, and the Green orb hit Moria. Garp returned just in time to see a flurry of colors hit each warlord and he immediately questioned what those were.

Mihawk slowly put the box down before a yawn escaped him and he leaned against the mast of the ship, falling into a deep sleep. He was the first Garp approached, picking up the box and inspecting it.

"Seven Sins Curse of the Sinful Blue. Already you have shown what sinful creatures you are. Now prove you can live with such sins or die trying. Be it you or the sun that falls only then will the sins be removed." was what he roughly translated from the lid of the box. He reread it several times in an attempt to discover the meaning of it and when he did, he sat down in an attempt to remember all of the seven deadly sins.

"Okay, we got sloth, greed, gluttony, greed... wait, did i say that already?" he mumbled to himself, using his fingers to count up to seven.

* * *

Mission 1: Sloth- Mihawk

Garp turned around, only to find that no one was on the deck anymore and whirled around, even finding that Mihawk was gone. He was about to go below deck before he heard a scream from the Crow's Nest, deciding to go there first. When he climbed up to the rather large nest, a look of horror was on his face.

Doflamingo was standing there, flamingo feathered coat on the floor, him bare-chested, and his pants were in the water below, him wearing nothing other than his sun-glasses. What was even more disturbing was that, in front of him, Mihawk was sucking on his manhood, robotically.

Doflamingo was letting out loud moans with both hands in the air, his fingers moving like that of a puppeteer, controlling the sleeping Mihawk's body. He currently had Mihawk's head bobbing back and forth with his cock in his mouth as he released his "juices". Since Mihawk was much shorter anyway, his head was only slightly higher than his penis anyways so it wasn't that hard to position him. He also had both of Mihawk's hands massaging his inner thighs but Garp snapped out of his temporary shock and pried Mihawk off of the naked man, breaking Doflamingo's puppeteering hold.

Mihawk slumped down to the floor and Doflamingo let out a scowl before jumping down to the lower deck, seeking to clench his sexual desires elsewhere.

Garp heaved Mihawk over his shoulder after placing his shirt back on him and brought him into the storage room. He knew Mihawk wouldn't cause any trouble but feared he would be 'taken advantage of' again so he placed him down on the floor before heading out the door.

Mission 1: Success

Garp's thoughts: "That Doflamingo is sick-minded! I better hurry up in catching him..."

* * *

Mission 2: Gluttony- Jimbei

Garp was just about to close the door to the storage room where he left Mihawk until he heard loud chomps coming from it. He went back inside and looked down the second isle of the room and saw Jimbei, biting off a piece of one of the now empty shelves.

Garp let out a short sigh before punching Jimbei swiftly in the gut, knocking him out and having him vomit out the food he ate, tying him up afterwards.

Mission 2: Quick Success

Garp's thoughts: "That was waaayyyyyyyyy to easy. I thought he'd be more of a challenge."

* * *

Mission 3: Envy- Moria

Before leaving the storage room, Garp went to the end of the last isle and opened a box with 5 sea stone handcuffs. "You got to be prepared!" He said aloud.

He walked out of the storage room and went below deck, the first place he checked was the dining hall which, to his surprise, was empty.

He then walked through a few other rooms, finding no one.

He turned back toward the dining room when he heard a glass break and found Moria going on a rampage. "I don't know how to make a cup! Who made this cup? I will steal their shadow and I'll have it make cups ten times better! KII SHII SHII SHII!"

"That is stupid!" Garp roared!

"You're stupid! I bet you can't make cups half as good as the shadow of the man who made this cup that I will soon own!" Moria gloated, or at least attempted to.

Garp ran up to him quickly and slapped a handcuff on him before flipping him to the ground, smacking his head and knocking him out. One trip to the storage room later and he was at the half-point.

Mission 3: Success

Garp's thoughts: "That guy is a real idiot. He's slow too. These Warlords aren't living up to their reputation."

* * *

Mission 4: Greed- Crocodile

Garp was basically just wandering aimlessly in hopes of finding one of the Shickibukai while recalling all seven deadly sins and, if anyone, wanted to find the nude Doflamingo the most because he believed he would cause the most damage in his 'pursuit of happiness'.

Garp then realized that Greed was one of the seven sins and thought he should look in the treasury if anywhere. He was well aware that the ship had no treasures on it but figured that the one possessed by greed would be there anyways, searching for the gold.

For the first time today, his hunch was right, and Crocodile was standing in the middle of the empty room muttering over and over again "Who took it?" to himself as a few small tornadoes of sand gusted around him through his anger.

Upon Garp entering, Crocodile's eyes snapped forward at him and his face twisted in anger. "It was you, you stupid marine, wasn't it? You hid all the treasure for yourself! I'll kill you! Dessert Chasm!" he said, lashing sand that Garp swiftly dodged. He jumped at the sandy menace only to see him disappear in a heap of sand before smashing to the ground. "Crap!"

Crocodile reformed at the other side of the room and lashed another flurry of sand whips at him, Garp stumbling to dodge this time. "You can't touch me! You can't win! Once I kill you, I'll strip you of all your possessions. You don't deserve anything anyways you filth!" Crocodile ranted maniacally while shooting out another flurry of sand whips that were beginning to actually nick Garp on the arms and legs while he stumbled to dodge the numerous attacks.

Garp realized he couldn't win and ran out of the treasury, knowing perfectly well that Crocodile would follow, and ran down several long isles before getting to the kitchen, a dead end. Crocodile flew into the room in a gust of sand and since the kitchen was rather narrow, figured he could end it with one strike and then strip the room of all silverware, pots, pans, spices, etc.

He let out another sand whip and Garp jumped onto the counter to dodge it. He followed up with one more sand whip and Garp dodged it, smirking. The sand whip hit the sink and the small tank of water beneath the counter, erupting water all over the room, leaving him and Garp soaking wet. Garp followed up with a punch to Crocodile's stomach, finishing him by cuffing him with sea stone.

Mission 4: Success

Garp's thoughts: "He was a real trouble-maker. I tell you, he'll definitely stay around as an undefeated monster."

* * *

Mission 5: Pride- Boa Hancock

Garp just finished storing Crocodile with the others before seeing in the corner of his eye, a snake tail slither at the end of the Crow's Nest. "A snake? ...Boa Hammock!" he declared, getting her name wrong in the same way that Luffy would in the distant future.

He quickly climbed up to see that Hancock had brought the dining room chair used to seat the giant Moria to the Crow's Nest and was sitting on it with her head held high. "An insect like you dares to approach the almighty Boa Hancock, Hebihime-Sama herself? And you're a male no less!" She screamed in disgust, her skin glowing in the light.

"Only I am worthy of this high throne that watches over all you little people! Leave me or taste my wrath!" She further announced.

Garp's face slowly reddened, his heart pounding, entranced by how empowered she was_. _"It's true... no man can resist her charm..." Garp thought to himself, also slightly mumbling it with a trickle of drool escaping his mouth. "If there is a man able to resist her beauty, I'd think of him as a God..." he mumbled again, her not even bothering to listen to his inner thoughts.

"Do you wish to fight instead?" she asked, annoyance in her voice. "No ma'am. I'll leave. Ring the bell if you need anything..." he said, pointing towards a small brass bell the size of his head that was to her left before jumping off the side of the nest, leaving Hancock rather shocked and confused.

Mission 5: Forfeited

Garp's thoughts: "You can't win them all..."

* * *

Mission 6: Wrath- Bartholomew Kuma

Everything was going pretty well. Garp had only two other Shickibukai to go (he decided that Hancock didn't pose much of a threat up on her throne) and he was currently trying to remember the last deadly sin and warlord. "I know that Doflamingo is still lose with the lust orb but who... (an image of a kitty popped into his head. The cat meowed a cute meow and lifted it's paw up... it was cute) Kuma! So what is the last orb... (the kitty meowed a long meow. As it meowed, it's body grew into that of a lion's and it's meow became a roar) Wrath!"

"That will definately cause some trouble..." As if on cue, the boat shook violently and Kuma let out an angry roar that was most likely from the dining room. Garp raced down there and saw the nude Doflamingo hopping around the room while Kuma continued to blast his paw beams at him. "I like it rough too!" Doflamingo cooed, licking his lips before nibbling on his lower one.

Up until now, Kuma had been watching dust bunnies dance in the air in one of the backrooms. (A/N: I figure that anger dims your brain power so something like this would be near hypnotic towards a stupid person) He was perfectly content before his body unwillingly began to take it's jacket and shirt off, then get up.

Doflamingo was standing at the doorway, fiddling his fingers about, having Kuma turn around and come close for a long passionate kiss that was quenching Doflamingo's lust momentarily before Kuma's body began to jerk in resistance to Doflamingo's hold on him and he broke free, Doflamingo hopping backwards into the hallway and retreating to the dining room, leading to the current situation.

Garp scowled at the damage the ship was sustaining while the still nude Doflamingo jumped behind him, Garp not noticing, and tightly squeezed his butt with both hands, causing Garp to jump up in fright. A paw went flying at the two of them and they jumped in separate directions, saving Doflamingo from the beating Garp was about to let loose.

"I'll be more thorough next time!" Doflamingo cooed, blowing Garp a kiss. He flicked his wrist up and before Garp knew what hit him, he was blowing Doflamingo a kiss back as Doflamingo slipped out of the room, Kuma shifting his anger on Garp.

Kuma shot several more paw beams that Garp was careful to dodge, knowing how much damage just one would cause, as he ran up closer to Kuma. He jumped in for a punch but, quick in reflexes, Kuma raised his hand so that the punch hit his paw and Garp was blasted back through a wall.

Garp was quick to recover and swiftly dodged several more beams and ran to approach one more time. He jumped up above Kuma ad was preparing to punch him in the face but Kuma once again raised his paw. Garp smirked at this and revealed the seastone handcuff in his hand, and he used it, much like a brass knuckle, right into Kuma's paw, breaking his arm.

He quickly hand-cuffed him but struggled to pick him up due to his size. Off to the storage room he went.

Mission 6: Success

Garp's thoughts: "There's nothing stopping that Kuma! The man is ruthless! It's annoying that Doflamingo escaped once again though..."

* * *

Mission 7: Lust- Doflamingo

Garp was heaving Kuma up to the storage room and opened up the door, his eyes squeezed shut from the strain on his back. He immediately opened them when he heard muffled moans and saw that Doflamingo found the hiding spot for the other Shickibukai and was taking advantage of their vulnerable states.

While Garp was fighting Kuma, Doflamingo thoroughly examined each of them and decided that smaller humans were more fragile, thus making them funner with his sick logic. Out of the four locked up Shikibukai, he could only control two with his hands and picked the ever so delicate Mihawk, who was fast asleep with no restaints and the ever so classy Crocodile who was gaining consciousness, but was still restrained by his Sea-Stone hand-cuffs.

During Garp's long absense, he had Mihawk draw his sword and slash off Crocodile's clothes (which were too hard to take off because of the hand-cuffs preventing the shirt from being removed) and then took Mihawk's sword himself to cut off Mihawk's clothes, finding this way of removing clothes much more arousing.

Since Crocodile's hands were binded, Doflamingo had him suck on his length with his head bobbing. Crocodile was more than willing once Doflamingo promised him Mihawk's gold belt for cooperating so Doflamingo could use both of his puppetting hands on Mihawk. Doflamingo had Mihawk kiss up and down his torso while his hands tightly squeezed Doflamingo's ass. Doflamingo was holding in his loud moans, not wanting Garp to cut his fun short while he thrust his length back and forth into Crocodile's mouth.

Garp stood there wordless at the door for several seconds, Doflamingo not noticing him through all of the smut going on until Kuma slid off Garp's frozen shoulders and smashed to the floor. "Grandpa! Hawk-Eyes here isn't all that enthusiastic being asleep and all so do you mind working my upper body?" Doflamingo asked playfully, his tongue hanging out as always.

"I will kill you..." was all Garp could mutter, feet still firmly planted to where they were since entering the room. Doflamingo dropped his hands, Mihawk's body going limp and sliding off of him and onto the floor, and redirected them at Garp. Garp found his hands moving to the buttons of his shirt, ripping his own shirt open, and he was about to slide it off unwillingly before he blasted his haki, knocking back Doflamingo and releasing Garp.

"You aren't unconscious? That's a rare thing around me. You must be a lot stronger than you act." Garp applauded.

The compliment went right by Doflamingo and he replied with "If only you could transfer all of that into sexual energy!" while licking his lips, his hands raised to control Garp again. Garp slid off his shirt but blasted more haki, repeating what happened before.

Immediately after, Doflamingo regained balance and put him under his control a third time, unzipping his pants. Garp blasted his haki again but this time, Doflamingo kept his footing and proceeded with Garp dropping his pants. "My haki is getting weaker..." Garp observed.

"My poor confused boy..." Doflamingo cooed, running a finger down Garp's ripped chest. "Haki is your ambition, or willpower channeled into energy as I'm sure you already know. I ate a fruit that allows me to control your willpower. You have no more haki. I let you blast me back cuz I like a fight." he explained, running his tongue down Garp's chest, circling each nipple.

"Now we can get back to before." he said, motioning for Crocodile to continue his sucking, which he did after eyeing Mihawk's belt for a second.

Garp unwillingly kissed Doflamingo and allowed his tongue to enter his mouth, darting straight in and circling the back of it. Garp was attempting to pull back but the closest he could get to moving was locking his muscles in place. In a blurred fit of rage, he failed to hear the faint sound of a bell and, for several minutes, he could do nothing but allow Doflamingo to kiss and lick him in various places.

After Garp had nearly dozed off from all of his fruitless resisting, Hancock kicked the door opened. "I rang my bell for over 80 seconds with no answer! I am thirsty you useless men! Assist me!"

Garp could feel motion come back to his body for a second, most likely because of the distraction and kicked Doflamingo in the face, jumped up, and made a run for his last two pairs of cuffs that were near the enraged Hancock's legs. Upon diving for them, he was kicked in the face by Hancock and flew into Jimbei.

Doflamingo was recovering from the previous blow and shakily stood up, his sunglasses broken and his ocean blue eyes revealed. "That ssssooooooooooo turned me on!" he purred.

Garp was back up in a flash and made a dash for the handcuffs one last time, grabbing Hancock's leg when she swung at him and tipping her over, falling to the ground.

He reached the cuffs just as his body began to stiffen, sinking back into Doflamingo's control, and using the last few bits of strength he had, he flung the sea-stone at Doflamongo, hitting him in his privates. That single second of contact with sea-stone allowed Garp to break through and throw the other cuff with full strength, like he threw cannonballs, and hit Doflamingo in the chest, knocking him to the wall, unconscious.

To finish off the rest, he dove for the last pair of hand-cuffs and hit Hancock with them, them clicking around her wrist.

Mission 7: Success- Bonus: Boa Hancock

* * *

Garp reclothed himself, although his buttons were still broken but Mihawk's clothes were cut to pieces along with Crocodile's, and Doflamingo's clothes were in the water a way's back and were irretrievable.

He looked through the shelves of the storage room for towels and robes but ended up finding them in the pile of throw up that Jimbei made. "Nudity or Vomit?" Garp wondered for them, this being a tough choice.

It was around 8 p.m. so it was only a 4 hour wait until they all turned back.

He just sat there waiting until the colorful orbs flew out of each Warlord and into the chest, each Warlord coming to their senses.

They all remembered what had taken place, except for Mihawk who was asleep through it all. "Why am I naked?" he couldn't help but ask, only getting grim stares as a reply. He saw a pile of what used to be his clothes in the corner, and walked over to it. The only thing in one piece was his belt. He reached down to get it but a gust of sand brought it to Crocodile.

"I believe I own this now." he snarled, glaring at Doflamingo.

Doflamingo merely broke out laughing. "Those orb things really got the best of us!" he managed between laughs, only him finding any of it comical.

When the boat docked at the drop-off island, where each Shickibukai would meet back with their crew, Mihawk, and Crocodile couldn't be more thankful that the island was uninhabited due to their nudity while Doflamingo walked right off the boat, not really seeming to care.

A few hours after the drop-off, two hands sprouted on Crocodile's back, catching a robe that was thrown from behind and draping it over him. "May I ask what happened?" Nico Robin inquired. "No." was his grim reply.

When Doflamingo's crew came to pick him up, they all gasped and asked what happened. His reply was merely "I've been feeling pretty horny!" before walking below deck.

Mihawk, having no crew, and just a small row boat, knew it would be a long ride until he got to an island with clothing, but even then, he wouldn't be allowed to enter the town's and get the clothing. "At least there's a nice draft..." he said aloud, attempting to think like Doflamingo.

Everyone else rejoined their crew's with no suspicions and carried on with their lives, Kuma getting his broken arm treated by his ship's doctor. Although, Garp later found a note in his pocket that said-

* * *

_**You Have to admit, That was pretty hot! Let's meet up again Old Man on better terms! :P**_

**_- Donquixote Doflamingo_**

The end. I put a lot of comments that were ironic so my test to you is to spot those because some are well hidden. it was smutty, i know but you gotta love Doflamingo. comment, review, and tell Lolly dream about this!


	2. The After Effect

**A/N: I didn't plan on continuing but it's Summer and there's nothing else to do... I'm pretty sure only four people read the first chapter anyways so I might as well just right whatever the Hell I feel like anyways! =P ... I bet I could write about Doflamingo buying a tie and no one would even comment. But seriously I'm actually satisfied by just writing the stuff so I don't need any pity reviews. P.S. I skipped the only smut scene so perverts be disappointed.**

**Mihawk**

Mihawk floated on his boat, still rather nude, and was in a very sour mood. He had already passed six islands but all of them were winter islands! What kind of horrible luck is that! He couldn't dock on those! HE WOULD DIE! He was fairly certain that the next island would be a spring island so the only things he had to worry about were thunderstorms, perverted Fishmen swimming by, and how to retrieve clothes without an angry mob chasing him around.

"Today will be a horrible day!" he announced out loud after two perverted fish men had passed by his boat, jumping in the air to sneak a peek at the well-toned body of his. What kinda luck is that? Not one but two fishmen? How unlucky could one person get?

As if to answer his question, when he reached the spring island, there coincidentally was a party at the dock going on as he floated in... it didn't end well as the party was apparently a 4-year olds birthday party and the dock was littered with children as he stepped on land.

He walked with his head held high in false pride through the crowd, everyone freezing in place for one of three reasons-  
1. A nude man was walking through a crowd of children...?  
2. A nude Hawk-eyes Mihawk was walking through a crowd of children!  
3. (only in the minds of women or gay men) That guy is hot! Let the eyes travel down to the prize... oh yes!

The worst part of it all was he was going through a nude hell and no one bothered to give him a reason why...

**Doflamingo**

Doflamingo sat there in his private corridor still feeling rather horny and staring at the clothes he was supposed to put on after coming on board but hadn't in the past three hours he was on the ship. He continued to massage his length, it having been stiff since he was possessed by the lust orb roughly twenty six hours ago and he was aiming to start some kind of record.

He had been considering the idea of raping one of his crew members to clench the lust that seemed ongoing but decided that it'd be better if it were one of his prisoners.

Doflamingo's bottom section of his ship is just a large dungeon where he keeps wanted men and women (or attractive ones that he ran into on islands that he wanted to keep as souvenirs.)

Since he was a Shickibukai, the government continued to mail him wanted posters and, in his spare time, he'd shuffle through them, looking for ones he'd like to keep and make pets.

In the Straw hat crew, he wanted both members with bounties. He wanted the captain himself for the bounty, but his first-mate for his well-toned, muscular body.

Getting back on focus, he called for his cabin boy and ordered "Bring Bellamy in! It's been awhile since he came out to play Flamingo and the Frog."

"Understood! Um... Do-Do feathers (nickname he was ordered to call him)? You are... still naked and... um, stiff?"

"You don't think I know that! I'm going for a record here so don't disturb me unless you have what I ask for!"

"Record...? Um... Yes Mr. Do-Do Feathers!" he said, running to go bring in poor miserable Belamy.

Bellamy was brought in, a look of fear on his face as he looked to the ground. Doflamingo flicked his finger and his head shot up, making eye-contact with his owner. "Cheer up! If you do a good job tonight, I'll let you stop and go free on the upcoming island, Jaya was it?"

Bellamy's face lightnened up at this as Doflamingo released him from control. "You better do well tonight because I am feeling extra horny and there aren't any training wheels on this bike tonight! You know you like it so hop to it!" He ordered, intending his pun "hop to it" to be comical because of his spring powers.

"Can you make _any _body part springy?" Doflamingo asked after several minutes of pleasure.

**Crocodile**

Crocodile walked to his office to go get clothes to wear under his robe and new belt... and Nico Robin followed in a rather lingering way. "I don't suppose you'll tell me what happened? I am the one who grabbed you something to where other than your birthday suit."

"Why would I ever want to tell you, reliving a moment I would long like to bury in sand?" he questioned in a monotone voice with only a hint of annoyance, surprising her, considering how riled up he normally gets.

"I have a few reasons you'd want to tell me... " She explained, fiddling with something in her hand.

"What could you possibly do to get me to tell you?" he questioned calmly. In responce, a hand grew on his shoulder and the object she was fiddling with was tossed into it. She dangled it in front of his face, causing him to drop his cigar and stop walking dead in his tracks.

"Wha-What is that?" he stuttered in disbelief.

"I think you know what it is." she said, a smirk growing on her face. "You hired me knowing full well how traitorous I am and you know more than anyone that I always get answers." she said, dangling the object in his face once more.

He stared at the film canister in disbelief... when she came to pick him up and give him his clothes... did she... snap a picture worth ruining his reputation. It'd look like he was in some weird porno! She had a nude picture (but most likely she took more than one) of him lying on the beach, waiting for her!

"... You do realize that I can make up a story in which you'd have no choice but excepting? he questioned, feeling the tables shift slightly more into his favor.

"I can ask around. There were eight of you there, not one. If your stories don't match up, a lot of bounty hunters will have your wanted poster. Of coarse they'll probably take more interest in the picture itself and not the bounty." She threatened in a leveled voice. Clearly she has done stuff like this before as all odds were in her favor.

"... You are quite the bitch. "

**A/N: not much to say... except i apologize. These were really the only three in which would be affected afterwards so... Although Mihawk's was solely comedy and there was really no point in it even being there... then again, the same could be said for the entire story. I think I'll do one more chapter for Garp and I'll be done. P.S. Hi Lolly! Thanks for reading it... again.**


	3. The Climax

**A/N: I dont really have anything to say other than read, enjoy, and PLZ review. **

Garp finally had a chance to do laundry a week after the... fiasco. He hadn't done laundry in over a month and had already been reusing clothes after two weeks with the policy of "It smells okay, so it is okay." He was so happy he found the time now because all of his clothes reaked now so the policy no longer applied.

It was only when he was loading the laundry into the washer that the note slipped out from Doflamingo, him reading it with curiosity.

"..." The Nerve! He rapes him and then asks if they could do it again! He woud have taken the paper and destroyed it right there and then had he not noticed the faded scratches on the back of it. "The number to his den-den mushi!"

Other than by snail mail, there was no way to contact Doflamingo, him being very private. This was the first way of contact that the government had ever gotten from him! Now he had to keep it!

A day later, he turned it in to Sengoku on a more official document however and Sengoku merely mumbled under his breath a sarcastic "Yay!" much out of character. "Get in contact with him and the other Shickibukai. Crocodile's arrest and the election of the next shickibukai is in need of discussion." he growled, this obviously being the cause of his stressful attitude.

"Does it have to be me? Can't you get someone else to do it?" Garp whined, not wanting to ever remember the happenings of that day.

Garp could tell that something in Sengoku snapped there and then because without saying a word, his haki exploded in a heap of rage and his arm straightened, pointing to the door. He clearly hadn't been getting much sleep...

Mihawk would be least awkward to talk to as he knew nothing of the situation so Garp decided he'd be first to call.

On the twelth long ring Mihawk finally answered. "Mmmm? What is it?" he mumbled, sounding as though he was just woken up.

"This is Monkey D. Garp calling in regards to an upcoming meeting of the shickibukai about the Crocodile fiasco. Do you plan on coming, it is required of you in order to withhold your Shickibukai status." Garp announced, rather confident of his answer.

"That status means nothing to me. It is just another title. I willl go on the sole condition that you tell me what happened that night... on the boat. I would like to know why an outfit that costed over 30,000 beli was ripped to shreds and my golden belt passed down to Crocodile!" he demanded, pissed of about the series of unlucky events that followed that night. "I trust that a man as honorable and noble as you Garp will stay true to your word and give an honest answer, hmm?"

Garp considered rejecting but had to pity the man for not knowing what happened to him (he also wanted Mihawk to kill Doflamingo for him) so agreed he would after the meeting and Mihawk was satisfied.

The next 4 Shickibukai to follow didn't give as much resistance and were negotionable as well. Hancock wanted personal servants, Moria wanted a raise, Kuma remained silent, and Jimbei was willing as long as their verdict was fair, reasonable, and he was given a chance to privately interview Crocodile.

Garp had dreaded knowing the moment would come and saved him for last as a stall tactic but it was unavoidable. Reluctantly, Garp slowly dialed Doflamingo's number and waited only five seconds before he answered. "Grandpa!" he immediately sang, in a jolly mood.

"How did you know it was me?" Garp asked curiously, trying to put him off subject.

"Hmmmm? This is our special hotline, just you and me. Didn't I tell you? Name the place and I can meet you there in a week tops, pants optional!" he chuckled, obviously anticipating fun-fun hot-hot time.

"I do not plan on ever reliving that night and I most certainly don't want to relive the parts involving you!" Garpyelled, in a heap of rage, his face burning out of anger and regret/embarassment.

"You're not gunna lie and say you didn't enjoy it, are you? Sex is sex so while your mind may have thought it was wrong, judging by how stiff you were, your body was begging for more. It probably still is too so give it a chance Gramps! If your mind is willing, you'll realize how much I can pleasure you." Doflamingo cooed, causing Garp to further redden and reminded him of Doflamingo in the influence of the lust orb.

The worst part was, in recollection, Garp thought back and realized Doflamingo really knew his stuff in those regards. That night he felt a pleasure he hadn't felt in ages but he'd never admit it. _A strong man like me needs an independant woman by his side, not some pink-feathered sex-attict!_ Garp reassured, not giving the "Pink-Feathered Sex-Attict"s vulgar offer even the slightest of thought.

"No. We need you at a meeting in regards to Crocodle's betrayal." Garp said firmly.

"He finally put it into action? The man's been planning it for months! It's about time!" Doflamingo beemed, fiddling with a pen.

"You knew?" Garp raged on. Doflamigo really knew how to push his buttons, good and bad ones...

"Oh Yea! Me and Crocy go waaaaaaaayyyyyy back. We have quite the past. He's negative and short-tempered and I'm horny and positive. People like me and him always end up knowing each other. We used to pilage together and did a few other stuff too!" Doflamingo recalled, his smile widening.

"You do realize I will have you arrested for assisting him?" Garp inquired, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"You wouldn't do that. You love me too much!" Doflamingo teased.

"You're making it way to tempting for me to resist." Garp smirked. _I'm gunna throw this looney freak in jail and he isn't ever gunna come out! _Garp thought in bliss.

"Well..." Doflamingo said, a smirk growing, "I suppose that on trial, I could tell The big guys all about what happened on the boat.." He said slyly, letting a laugh escape him.

"... His plans were stopped anyways so I suppose no harm no foul." Garp mumbled, giving in to Doflamingo and his caniving might.

"Has the balance of power shifted? You'd rather die than have our secret revealed while I wouldn't mind... I bet you're mooooooorrrrrrrreeee than willling to do quite a few... dirty things for me to keep this secret a secret, aren't you Gramps?" Doflamingo realized, causing Garp to shake at the revelation. _He owns me? I have to do what he says... my reputation is too high._

"I'll be at your dumb meeting Gray Hairs, but only as a favor. You're gunna be 'temporarily' joining my crew until I'm satisfied after the dumb meeting anyways, unless you beg to stay..." Doflamingo cooed, earning his newest slave and something (or one in this case) to do over the coarse of the next few weeks.

**A/N: ...No judging. This is most definately the last chapter so my goals for it are that I get another review besides Lolly. (no offence Lolly, Your welcome more than anyone! I just want to be sure that at least someone else is reading it =P) Comment and review even if you have no questions, complaints, compliments, or just comments. at least right hi.**


	4. The Bonus

**A/N: I didn't expect to write this but I am now aware that i have "fans" (if their willing to call themselves that) other than the person this was intended for (Lolly) Think of this as "The Bonus".**

Garp woke up the day of the meeting, dreading the was sure to kill him, Doflamingo was sure to rape him, and Sengoku and his boring announcements were sure to put him asleep. The day practically planned itself out all on its own.

He walked into the building where the meeting would take place, though it wasn't for several hours and found Hancock and Mihawk were already there, sitting patiently on separate benches. Upon seeing Garp enter, Mihawk immediately stood up, eyeing Garp casually then jutting his head toward the bathroom before walking in.

Garp took a seat on the bench and sat for several minutes and Mihawk suddenly popped his head out with an angry expression, waving for Garp to come with him. Garp walked to the bathroom curiously and asked "Do you need help closing the zipper?" rather densely.

"No, I do not!" Mihawk hissed, rather annoyed. "I motioned for you to meet me in the bathroom five minutes ago!"

"No you didn't! All you did was look at me, then your neck twitched and you went to the bathroom!"

"... I was motioning for you follow." Mihawk said, pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You could have asked..." Garp muttered, in an attempt off saying "It wasn't my fault!"

"Ugh! What happened on the boat that day?" Mihawk asked, rather eager to know the question that plagued him all week.

"Well, you opened a chest, and the chest released these orbs that flew into you all. They each contained one of the seven deadly sins. Greed, Envy, Sloth, Envy, Sloth, Greed, and Sloth!" Garp counted with his fingers, rather proud to have known them all by heart.

"The small white chest? I do remembergetting hit by a colored orb..." Mihawk recalled.

"Everyone else remembers all that happened while they were possessed except for you because you were hit by the Sloth orb, putting you into a rather deep sleep."

"Of all the luck! Wait, who had what sin?" Mihawk asked, curious of his other options, not knowing anything about the seven deadly sins, having never heard of them.

"Havock had Pride..." Garp said, pointing at Hancock as he recalled the rest. "Crocodile had Greed... Kuma had wrath, and boy was he a pain, The fish man had gluttony, and the Gothic vampire giant had envy." Garp recited, not knowing most of their names.

"That's only six of us. What did Doflamingo have?" Mihawk questioned.

"Doflamingo, the source of all the real trouble... he had-" Garp began, being cut off though.

"I had _Lust"_Doflamingo said, revealing himself to be standing in the doorway.

"When did you get here?" Garp said in a rather shaky and scared voice.

"I just walked in when Iheard my name come up. Good timing, no?" Doflamingo laughed, walking over to the urinal. He pulled his pants down to his ankles, rather than just opening the flap in the front and began to take a loud piss. Mihawk and Garp turned their heads to the wall opposite of Doflamingo, being polite in not saying anything.

"Lust, huh? So, back on subject, what happened to my clothes?" Mihawk dared to ask.

"Oh, those? I raped you and I thought it would be way hotter if I used your sword to cut off your clothes. I mean your big black sword, not your other big sword." Doflamingo cooed playfully, acting as though it wasn't that big a deal.

"You touched my sword? You raped me?" Mihawk said, in growing anger, almost yelling it.

"I touched both your swords and come on Hawky! I couldn't control my horniness just like you couldn't control your drowsiness!" He said, adding the first part to further tease him.

In an attempt to calm himself down, Mihawk took deep breaths and asked "Why was Crocodile naked and why did he take my belt?" Mihawk further questioned, almost fully aware of the answer.

"Crocy? He willingly had sex, so it wasn't rape. Since he had the envy orb thing, all I had to do was bargain your gold belt and he was more than willing to suck, carress, kiss and lick anything I ordered him to." Doflamingo said, proving his innocence... kinda.

Mihawk raised his hand over his head and Garp's heart skipped a beat, thinking he was reaching for his sword, but he simply took his hat off and began to fan himself with it.

"Before you get too angry, you should thank Grandpa here. I raped you twice and both times he saved you. The second time, he let me rape him instead!" Doflamingo recalled, squeezing Garp in the butt playfully. Thankfully, Mihawk either failed to notice or chose to ignore it.

Exiting the bathroom, they saw that Jimbei and Moria had arrived while they were in the bathroom and Kuma was just entering now, followed by AoKiji. Jimbei entered the room that they were holding Crocodile so he could have his promised one on one interview. A half hour later, Jimbei exited the room and walked up to Mihawk.

"He gave me this, telling me to give it back to you. He said he wouldn't need it where he's going." Jimbei said, rather confused. He handed Mihawk a gold belt and Mihawk couldn't help but let a laugh escape him, this putting him in a much lighter mood.

They were all called in for the trial which no one really wanted to be at or even ad to for that matter, they all knew the virdict. Crocodile would be guilty, go to Impel Down and'd be forgotten by all else but them.

In total, it took four hours with five short 5 min. recesses and Garp definately caught up on his sleep. Hancock sat there with a look of annoyance as she continued to catch the marine men at each side of her staring with googly yet perverted eyes. Mihawk sat patiently as he continued to fiddle with his belt. At one point, he and Crocodile made eye contact and Crocodile smirked as he looked down to see him wearing the belt.

Jimbei sat and listened with great concern for what the virdict would be. He had interviewed Crocodile and, from what he could tell, the man had been defeated and excepted it. His ego was shattered and his lesson was learned. The man was good at heart and he only hoped he'd get a chance to prove it.

Moria fell asleep and Kuma suspectably did but no one could tell through the glasses as he might have been awake, just no one could see him move in the slightest. Doflamingo sat in boredom and lazily looked around the room for someone to toy with , spotting the sleeping Garp.

With a few twitches of his fingers, Garp slowly removed his shirt and unbuttoned his pants, slipping them off. Feeling rather generous, he decided to leave the boxers on, thinking of all the things he'd do to him later as punishment.

The virdict was finally given and the court began to empty. Garp slowly opened his eyes and jumped up in shock at how revealed he was. He reached for his shirt but was stopped, Doflamingo gripping his arm. "Nonono! Here!" Doflamingo tossed him a small black speedo.

"What is this?" Garp questioned, worriedly, reaching for his shirt one more time only to be stopped again.

"That's what you are gunna be wearing for the next few weeks." Doflamingo said with a cocky grin and a flailing tongue.

"What!" Garp said, reaching for his shirt once more, only to be stopped a third time.

"Will you let me get dressed!" Garp yelled.

"No! you are going to the bathroom to change. You're wearing that speedo out."he said, reaching to pull down Garp's boxers only to be side-stepped.

"At least let me do it in the bathroom!" He caved, giving in to the will of the almighty and devious Doflamingo.

Garp put on his costume and walked out of the building side-by-side with Doflamingo and into Doflamingo's ship.

Doflamingo led him into his private courters and slowly undressed himself. After undressing himself he used his fruit to drop the new speedo from Garp. "Should we paly master and sevant or do you wanna do it willingly?"

"..."

"Master and Servant it is!" He declared, cuffing Garp for further a mere minute of foddling him, Garp was hard and ready to be roughed up.

* * *

A month later, Garp emerged back on land. He had been kept in Doflamingo's lantern lit room all month and did not know when a day had passed, he was completely unaware of the extra two weeks.

While getting off the boat, Doflamingo pulled him into one final french kiss that Garp more than willingly returned as he reluctantly got off of his master's boat.

**A/N: I broke GarP! I skipped the sex torture! If you wanna read it, go ahead and write it! I will more than willingly give you the rights to it. You can fill in the gap of the time skip cuz I sure as hell won't! I am not doing any other chapters either. This was the bonus so live with it. I keep caving in because of only two requests! I've got no backbone! You write the sex scene and then let me read it afterwards. I may not like to write that stuff but i love to read it! )**


End file.
